Ragon
Ragon (ラゴン Ragon) are monsters that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Q. he first appeared in ultra Q episode 20 Subtitle: Submarine Primitive Man (海底原人 Kaitei Genjin). Powers/Abilities *Radioactive Ray: Ragon can fire a white beam of concentrated Radioactivity from their mouth, ultra Q history: Jun and Yuriko travel to the island of Iwanejima to investigate undersea volcanic activity. A young marine geologist, Dr. Ishii, has theorized that the entire island may soon be in danger of submerging beneath the sea. Ishii's theories, however, are met with indifference by the island's population, which relies on the local fishing trade to exist. When a mysterious object is retrived by one of the fishing boats, a strange humaniod sea creature comes ashore and terrorizes the village at night. Dr. Ishii wonders if the ancient superstitions regarding a primitive race of beings called Ragon, which are believed to live beneath the sea, could be true. The creature enters Ishii's house, frightening the doctor's younger sister, Fumiko, before leaving. Jun notes' that Ragon was momentarily drawn to the music from a transistor radio, which appeared to calm its hostile nature. Jun uses the radio to lure the creature to the edge of a cliff, where a sudden tremor causes it to lose its footing and fall to the rocks below. The escalating tremors indicate that Ishii's theories are true; but when the villagers try to leave the island, their path is blocked by a second Ragon, which surfaces in the harbor. The strange object turns out to be an egg, which hatches a baby Ragon. Furniko delivers the infant creature to its parent, who gently takes the baby and returns peacefully to the sea. Arriving in a helicopter, Ippei rescues Jun and Yuriko and the villagers flee the island in their fishing boats. Iwanejima is tom apart by a massive quake and vanishes beneath the waves, a frightening omen of what may one day happen to Japan. ]] Ultraman Ragon reappeared in ultraman episode 4. History Ragon was originally a human sized beast, until an atomic bomb accidentilly went off in the ocean and caused it to grow huge. It then found another atomic bomb and destroyed a ship before it took it to shore where it attacked a seaside hotel. The monster than pursued Fuji, Hoshino and a young girl into the nearby forest, where the Science Special Search-Party tried to stop it from a jet, but failed. Hayata now became Ultraman and battled Ragon, which was hard because he had to keep the atomic bomb from going off. Eventually Ultraman killed the creature with his Specium Ray and it fell off of a cliff. Ultraman now flew into space where the atomic bomb detonated. ultra zone Ragon appears throughout the majority of the series, Ultra Zone. He (as well as his wife and son later on) participate in several antics and skits throughout the show that sometimes intertuain with those of his fellow monsters, Kemur and M1. Trivia *Suit actors: Satoshi Furuya (Ultra Q,) Izumi Umenosuke (Ultraman) *Ragon has 2 different roars. His Ultra Q roar is a reused roar of the Toho variation of King Kong. His Ultraman roar is a reused roar from the Toho Monster, Baragon. *Ragon's suit would be heavily modified later for Alien Zarab. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju